


The Three Sided Coin - Shadowhunters AU

by shipping_it_all



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_it_all/pseuds/shipping_it_all
Summary: A trio, all raised by Him, Valentine Morgenstern.Clary, the sister who stayed by Valentine's side at all times. Never leaving him once. Knew of both of her brothers. She loved them both, despite their faults. They were her life, her everything. And she would protect them always.Jace,  the brother infused with angel blood. The most arrogant and committed out of the three. He loved his father, despite all of the pain he put them through. However, he loved his sister more and would go to the ends of the earth for her.Sebastian, the brother tormented by demon blood. His torment was endless. Constantly he was hurt and abused by his father, he wanted nothing more than to get away. And with the help of two of his siblings, he might just get his wish.





	1. Kicking Out Jace

"Clary! Clary get out of bed!" Valentine yelled at his daughter as she slowly rose to her feet. She started to scramble to get out of bed. Tripping as she did so and landing on her butt. Valentine was already gone by the time she got up and had her day clothes on. Grabbing her sketchbook and her pencil case she ran for the door, hoping to catch up with her father. Although she knew he wouldn't leave for Jonathan's without her, she still felt like she should run after him. He'd never left her before, not ever, still, it could happen. She found him down the hall in the old kitchen preparing what looked to be baloney sandwiches. It wasn't often that Valentine cooked, that was the job for Jace and Clary while Valentine... planned or whatever he did alone in his study. 'Well he must be in a good mood,' Clary thought to herself 'a very good mood.'

Valentine was silent as he handed two sandwiches to Clary. After nine years of silent signals from Valentine, she knew what this meant. It meant that today she would be staying with her brother Jace. Two sandwiches, one for each of them. If she were going to be going to spend the day with her other brother, Jonathan, then he would have given her a weapon. He said it was in case they got attacked on the way to Jonathan's cottage... but Clary knew the truth. Valentine was afraid of what Jonathan might do if he were to go crazy, why Valentine thought that Jonathan might go crazy, she didn't know. Once she could have sworn he had muttered something to her about blood, that had only brought her more confused. Clary never doubted her brother though, she loved him fiercely and knew in her heart that he would never hurt her. Hell, he cared about her enough that he probably couldn't hurt her. They were far too close. Valentine moved towards the back door shocking Clary. Valentine never left her alone with either of her brothers, never. Concerned Clary stepped up to the door with Valentine. He looked down at her and questioned her. "You know where you will be today?"

"Well yes, but-" Clary started before her father interrupted her.

"Then there is no problem," Valentine said and left abruptly. Slamming the door behind him as though he were angry. Leaving Clary alone with only her brother, just her and Jace, that had never happened before, she could hardly remember a moment when they were left alone in the same room together, much less the house. She still felt weird about him leaving her there alone but chose not to waste the time with Jace, instead, she chose to treasure this rare time with him. So with excitement in her step, she ran off towards her brother's room upstairs.

"Hey! Hey Jacey! Dad's gone and we have all day to hang out!" Clary yelled excitedly as she entered her brother's room. Carelessly she set the two sandwiches down on his nightstand. She jumped up onto Jace's bed and jumped around his sleeping form. It bounced him around and woke him up quickly. He groaned and threw one of his pillows at her. It hit her square in the face and she fell over so her feet were beside Jace's head and her head was near his feet.

"Ew get those away from me," Jace exclaimed pushing away Clary's feet. "You're so annoying in the morning!"

"And you're so boring in the morning!" Clary exclaimed back a laugh in her voice. Throwing herself off of the bed she grabbed Jace's blanket and ran away with it. Down the hall and down the stairs to the first floor.

"CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN!" Jace yelled as he was pulled out of his bed and onto the floor. Watching his younger sister run away from him he shook his head. She was just too ridiculous. He threw on some day clothes and started to chase after his sister, his ridiculous younger sister.

Meanwhile, Clary was running through manor searching for someplace to hide that was new. Usually, Jace was able to find her immediately after she'd hidden, but today that was going to change. She wasn't going to use any of the usual places, she wasn't going to use a place that Jace knew she liked. Clary looked and looked and finally found a giant vase that looked like a good enough place to hide. She threw the blanket in and jumped in after it. Softly she landed on the bottom and curled up there. It wasn't so huge that she fit completely comfortably inside of it, but she was comfortable enough that she could stay there sometime.

"Adele! Adele!" Jace yelled using his sister's middle name as he always did whenever he was acting like he was mad at her. Because he never really was mad at his sister, it was almost impossible to be mad with Clary. Clary giggled slightly from the inside of the vase but not loud enough that Jace might hear her. Besides Jace was far from finding her.

Jace searched the house up and down, once, and then again. No matter where he looked he could simply not find his little sis. Worried now he started to yell. "Clarissa! Clarissa where are you?"

Clary stayed hidden, still finding the situation funny. As a small child, there were things that she didn't understand as well as Jace, even though he was hardly six months older than her. They, however, thought that they were at least two years apart in age, as Clary thought Sebastian was three years her senior when he was only one and a half. Jace was not taking this as playfully as Clary. He was legitimately worried about her, he was almost always worried about her. Maybe it was because they were almost never separated and being separated... well it made him anxious. Thinking that he had lost her the child Jace started to cry out. "Clarissa! Clary! Come out!"

After hearing the desperate tone in her brother's voice Clary jumped up in the vase so that her upper body was out and everything else still inside. Loudly she yelled out into the house. "Jacey! Jacey I'm here!"

"Clarissa!" Jace responded as he ran into the room and towards his little sis. Wrapping her up in a hug he pulled her out of the vase and into his arms. Clary hugged back fiercely, sorry to have caused her brother the one tear that streaked down his face currently.

"Jace remember what dad said about crying. That if he ever caught you being so weak again you'd be sent away." Clary said backing up from Jace with a slight frown. Valentine was very stern when it came to emotions. Sadness was not one of the emotions they were allowed to express. Neither was fear, joy, or anything too dynamic. Of course, exceptions were made for Clary. As Valentine said, "she will have to remain at least somewhat human if she is to do what I have planned for her to".

Jace nodded as Clary reminded him. He did not want to be sent away, away from his sister and father. Even if that meant suppressing his emotions. Pulling Clary back in for a tight hug Jace told her. "I remember, and it won't happen again."

///

Valentine entered the cabin warily. He had not been out to see Jonathan in three days and who knows what mischief he'd gotten himself into this time. Soon enough the small boy jumped over the couch to face his dad. The look on his face was excited and almost a little bit hopeful and to Valentine a bit pitiful. Then he saw that a certain red-haired sister was not with the man in front of him and that face died. His slight smile dropped away and he became the unsmiling demonic boy he usually was. With a little bit of anger in his voice, he asked Valentine. "Where's Clarissa?"

"Why is it that she is the only thing you feel for, Jonathan?" Valentine retorted with a sly smile. Jonathan sighed and wandered back to the old torn up couch. It was hardly worth sitting on for all the comfort it offered, but still, Jonathan plopped down on it. Valentine hung up his coat by the door and went to sit in his chair. It was the one across from the couch and perhaps the most cared for thing in the place. It was made only two or three years prior and was made of leather from Italy's finest goats, other than the floor it was the only thing that he would touch in the cabin.

"Jace will be leaving us soon," Valentine told Jonathan with deep disappointment, as though it were all Jonathan's fault somehow. Jonathan was sad to hear that Jace might be leaving. He had never actually met Jace but Clary always talked about him so fondly. He knew that if Jace were to leave then Clary would be crushed; Jonathan didn't want his sister to feel that way. He would do anything to stop that from happening to her.

"Father, is that really necessary?" Jonathan asked. It was rare that he ever questioned his father and Valentine was somewhat shocked. For a moment Valentine wondered what it was that could have brought on that doubt. It wasn't hard for him to figure it out, it took only a moment of puzzling. Valentine knew how much Jonathan cared about his little sister, he also knew that Jonathan knew how much Clary cared for both her brothers.

"I know what you are thinking, Jonathan, but Clary is a Morgenstern. She will get over this, this will make her stronger, a better person." Valentine said in a gentle voice, trying to be more convincing than usual. Jonathan naively believed his father, but he couldn't help but feel bad about it. He decided that next time Clary was over he would tell her about what Valentine said. He would do his best to keep his sister 

"Now Jonathan," Valentine said getting up from his chair. Walking over to a wall full of weapons he pulled one down. Turning back to his son he told the boy. "Let's see what you've learned in my absence."


	2. Okay Looks Like We're Doing This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tells Clary some grave news... and well you'll see.

The next day Clary was meant to go to the cottage alone. It shocked Clary when Valentine came home and told her this. He had been looking in a little bit of a rough condition. He had a bruise on his jaw and a fire in his eye that told her that he was angry. Clary could only hope that he did not intend to take his anger out on Jace. Valentine could be rough with all of them, it made them stronger, but sometimes he could be a little too rough. At least, he could be with her brothers, Clary was never on the receiving end of such torment. But seeing her brothers both have to suffer through it, well that was worse. She would rather Valentine hurt her, kill her even than have either of her brothers ever hit by him. That was, however, not an option for her.

First, she was left alone with Jace, which had been one of her best days to date. The had played hide and seek sometimes, then had played tag until both collapsed, needing breath. After that Clar had drawn her and Jace as adults together, slaughtering a demon. It wasn't perfect but Jace thought it was wonderful. Clary had itched to add Jonathan to the picture, but Valentine had long since forbidden her to speak of Jonathan to Jace, and he had never told her why. Now, though, Valentine was sending her alone to the cottage, he had never trusted her to go there alone. Well, he didn't trust Jonathan alone with Clary, this Clary never understood. This week was getting stranger and stranger. However, she wasn't about to question getting alone time with her brothers, something that had never happened. The walk to the cottage was short, and occasionally she would run. Still by the time she got there she was heaving and tired from the journey. She hardly touched the door and Jonathan was there. He ran out of the door and swooped her up in a hug. Clary was giggling and Jonathan laughed along with her. Eventually, he set her down and looked around warily. "Where is Father, Clay?"

"Dad isn't coming today, it's just the two of us!" Clary exclaimed excitedly and pulled Jonathan into the house with her. Jonathan was too happy to think about why it might be that they were being left alone. He hadn't had any alone time with his sister for years, not since she was a baby actually. It was something he knew she didn't remember. She was hardly two years old and he was four at the time. Clary didn't talk much at that age and up until then Jonathan actually hadn't really liked Clary. All she did was draw and pull her fathers attention away from him. And the look Valentine gave Clary, well at that age it made him ridiculously jealous. It was such a pure look that Valentine always gave Clary like she was his little angel. Then Jonathan had been trusted to look after her for a day, all by himself.

At first, he had hated the idea. Valentine had brought over the small girl and set her down on the floor then left saying 'he needed time with Jonathan, alone'. Jonathan wasn't fond of Jace at that time either. It was before Clary had convinced him of how good Jace was, how much he meant to them. Jonathan had begged not to be left to take care of Clary, that she would be annoying and get in the way. Valentine had said to do as he had told and left. When Jonathan had turned back around Clary was just standing there looking at him with those big, green eyes of hers. Jonathan had yelled at her to leave him alone and Clary had simply walked away. She hadn't cried or anything just walked away from him. That had alarmed him and he immediately assumed there was something wrong with her head. He found her in the small kitchen of the cottage sitting on the table drawing, when he had gone up to her and ripped the paper out of her hands he was shocked by what he saw. It was a picture, not a great one, a child's drawing. However, what it was of was obvious. It depicted a boy, himself, and a smaller red-haired girl, Clary, holding hands outside a cottage. Jonathan was touched in a way he hadn't felt before then. She legitimately had good, pure feelings for him, despite how cruel he had been to her up until then. It was then he realized that she was the only good thing in his life, she was the only person who really loved her. It was then he glanced up from the drawing with a sting in his eye known as tears. Then Clary had stretched out her arms to hug him and for the first time, he hugged his little sister. Ever since then Jonathan had treasured Clary, she was his little angel. Jonathan even still had the drawing, tucked away with the rest of his things. One day Jonathan knew he'd tell Clary about that day, but not today. Today they were going to have fun, with that he snapped back to the present.

Clary jumped onto the couch with a smile and gestured for Jonathan to sit on the couch across from her. Jonathan jumped over the back of the couch and landed across from her. The action made her giggle a little and she folded her hands in front of her. With a small voice, she suggested. "Let's place Question or Action."

Question or Action was a game that the two siblings had developed many years ago together. It had started with the two of them just asking each other random questions (where did they want to go when they grew up, if they had to kill one person from history who would it be, stupid stuff like that), then eventually they would start daring each other to do the strangest of things (recite limericks in foreign languages, climb the tallest of trees, and other similar stuff). Eventually, the game progressed into Question or Action, where one person asked the other if they wanted a question or an action. Then that person would either answer a question or do the action the other person requested. When their father had realized this little game he had laughed louder than he ever had before, the siblings never understood why. 

"Okay," Jonathan said with a devious smile at his sister. "Me first. Question or Action."

"Action!" Clary exclaimed excitedly. She loved this game so much; the actions were always so much fun.

"Okay..." Jonathan said trailing off as he struggled to think of something, they had already done pretty much everything the could around here in previous games. With a smile, he looked back at his sister's face and told her. "Climb onto the roof and scream."

"Easily," Clary said with a smile. Both kids started to run outside with smiles on their innocent faces. As they rounded the side of the building Clary grabbed the bottom of the windowsill. This wasn't the first time that these siblings have done this. In fact climbing onto the roof was almost a regular occurrence, it was their hangout place. The place they went to escape their father for a few minutes, for he never let them stay out there together long. That is how Jonathan knew to lift his tiny sister up onto the windowsill. Once she was up he jumped up onto it as well. Then the two proceeded to grip the edge of the roof and pull them up. Jonathan got up first and helped his sister onto the roof.

Looking out into the woods Clary screamed as loudly as she could, this went on for a little while. By the time she was done she was laughing and smiling. Jonathan smiled too and soon enough the two were sitting back down again to play their game, this time on the roof. Clary looked into Jonathan's dark eyes and asked. "Question or Action?"

"Question," Jonathan answered confidently.

"Do you know why dad doesn't let me tell Jacey about you?" Clary asked curiously. She had asked Jonathan this question before, and every time he told her he didn't know. "Or why he calls Jacey a Wayland and me a Morgenstern? Or why-"

"Clay I've told you before," Jonathan interrupted his sister's ramblings, it was not the first time she had asked him this sort of questions. "I know practically nothing about fathers plans- oh wait. I almost forgot to tell you this." Jonathan took a moment before continuing, this was big news. "Father said he is going to send Jace away."

Clary gasped and placed two hands over her mouth, shaking her head she spoke. "No no that can't happen, Jonathan, we can't let him send away our brother."

"I know Clay, I know," Jonathan said and pulled his sister into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried quietly into his chest. She just couldn't lose her brothers, they were all she had.

Jonathan broke away from Clary and looked into her eyes. "Here is what we are going to do. You and Jace tonight, you're going to pack your stuff, but quietly. Grab whatever you need and pack it into a bag okay. Then sneak out the window. But whatever you do Clary do not try to sneak out through the house, Father might hear you. Go out the window and I will meet you and Jace outside, okay Clay? Can you do that sister?"

Clary's nod was uncertain, as any little girls would be if her brother told her they were running away from home. However, she still felt a surge of pride and confidence. Her brother was going to risk everything to try and get her and Jace to safety. Funny, she had never thought of living with her father as unsafe. Now, however, it seemed as though only two places were safe, with Jace and with Jonathan. She simply couldn't believe that Valentine would send away Jace! Her brother, his son! Then she realized something. "Jonathan! Father's alone with Jace right now! He could be sending him away from us this instant we need to get to him!"

Clary didn't wait for her brother's reply or to get help climbing down the roof. Instead, she practically threw herself off of it and ran. Ran for the house. Jonathan hesitated a moment before jumping down and running after her, she was probably right. However, if she was wrong the consequences would be grave. The would have revealed to Jace that he had a brother, where Valentine and Clary went some days. The illusion of him being a Wayland would be lost and Jonathan knew that Valentine would be furious with them, he might even hurt Clary. Jonathan swore that no matter what he would not let that happen, not ever. He would protect his little sister until the day he died.

As the two neared the house together, their breathing loud and their adrenaline dissipating, they saw the horrific sight before them. The house, Clary and Jace's home, was up in flames. The place was burning as though it had been dropped into the middle of a hellfire. How such a huge and hot fire had grown so quickly was beyond them, and they didn't realize until much much later that it was nothing more than an illusion. That if they had actually walked up to the house they would have found it to be perfectly intact and Valentine in the basement keeping the spell going, in a trance-like state. However, as none of the children dared to go near the house they would not figure it out just then.

Clary was worried about Jace above all else. She called out to him and ran towards the house, worried he might be inside. Jonathan tackled her to the ground before she could get to close. Holding her down he told her sternly. "If you go in there you'll be as good as dead, we need to look around for Jace, he's probably already out of the fire."

And Jonathan would be right. The two got up and Clary ran around the house, with Jonathan in tow, yelling out for Jace. when she found him outside the northern entrance to the manor crying she tackled him with a huge. On the ground, Jace whispered in her ear. "He's dead Clary, I watched him start to burn and I couldn't stop it, Clary. Father is dead and-" Jace was cut off with sobs and he gripped his sister tightly.

Jonathan's eyes turned to the fire alone as his two siblings cried together. His eyes stared deep into the fire, and then he started to think of his father. The man who raised him, the man who made him into what he was. He was also the man who experimented on him, who drove his mother away, who hurt him when he didn't perform as he wished. For some reason when Jonathan turned his eyes to the fire, he couldn't feel any sadness. He felt only a deep fulfillment within his dark soul, it actually felt good. Jonathan was glad his father was dead, and slowly a sick smile spread across the small boys face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay? I'm writing at eleven so please don't judge, I'm tired.


	3. CAN YOU TWO STOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say some brothers are gonna meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS

As Jonathan stood there; a sick, sadistic smile on his face, the boy he did not recognise but knew the name of stood to face him. Rushing towards Jonathan the boy looked angry, he was seconds away from hitting the taller boy. Jonathan looked down on the boy still, he knew that his brother would grow yet. The younger boy, furious with tears running down his red cheeks, grabbed a fist full of Jonathan's shirt. In attempt to intimidate him. It was not working, not in the slightest, Jonathan held a level of dis contempt on the surface. On the inside however, on the inside he was going crazy. All he could think of was that this was the  _other_ Jonathan. The one father talked so fondly of, the one that Clary seemed to constantly dote over. This Jonathan was the competition, but also his brother. And somewhere inside of him that familial connection did spark some loyalty. Besides this Jonathan didn't have a choice in being kept away from him. It was not this Jonathan's fault that he had everything practically given to him at birth, it was not his fault he hadn't been raised like Jonathan had. Jonathan swore to keep that in mind. 

All of Jonathan's pondering happened in merely a few moments, and in those few moments Clary had the time to run up to her two brothers. Shouting the whole way. "Jonathan! Jonathan stop!" Jonathan was not sure who she was talking to. Jace thought it was him. 

Ignoring Clary's plea Jace gripped Jonathan's shirt tighter. He hated to admit it but the other boy seemed to not at all be intimidated by him, and there was something in the black pits of his eyes. Something that reminded him of his father, something that he wasn't sure he necessarily liked. In fact he would later say that whatever it was he saw there he hated it. Eventually Clary's pulls on his jacket made him turn to face her. Her face was pleading, coated in tears and clearly very upset. Both brother's realised quickly that Clary was truly very upset about their fathers death. Both brothers were of course upset but Clary was actually grieving him. Both shared a glance and somehow just knew that what they had faced by their father's hand had never come down upon Clary. She was untainted. Both agreed in that silent moment, with that those silent words they exchanged, that they would keep Clary that way as long as possible. She was their angel, and they would rip off their own wings if it meant that she did not fall. With a voice broken up by sobs Clary yelled at her brothers. "CAN YOU TWO STOP! WE JUST LOST OUR FATHER!"

When the two brothers looked at one another again Jace finally realised who this boy was, a brother? He did not think that that could be possible, neither his sister or father had mentioned a brother before. But now that eh compared the three of them he saw the similarities. Their skin was a smooth and a particularly light shade, although he had to admit t hat Clary and this other boy's skin did have more similarities than he with either of them. All of them had features that would be described as those older than them as 'cute', the other boy's face may have seemed a little peculiar in a way but it all came together quite nicely. Their were nothing alike, none of them shared that in common, but something told Jace that the unnatural hue of the other boy's eyes was due to something not natural. the again most would say that his almost honey coloured eyes would be viewed as unnatural. Jace and his . . . brother, certainly shared a shape. Both of them were growing boys with growing muscle, no doubt due to their father's vigorous training program. Both would agree however that Clary's mind was far beyond theirs.

Clary quickly enough stomped away to her flower garden, which was just far enough away from the house to not have been in the fire. It was then that the two brothers got the chance to talk. With a calm voice Jonathan turned to his younger brother. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, brother."

"I am a pleasure aren't I, but who are you?" Jace was to the point, but made sure that Clary was out of earshot before starting this conversation. "You say you are my brother yet I have never heard of you. Not from Clary or father."

"Father never told me why I wasn't allowed to speak to you, Clary was told never to mention me around you, again I do not know why. I would say ask him but. . ." A small tugging sensation came at the left side of Jonathan's mouth, he did his best to ignore it. "Obviously we can't do that."

"What's your name?" Jace asked crossing his arms and starring into the depths of the burning fire with his newly found brother.

Jonathan did not resist the slight smile crossed with a smirk that came over his face this time. Turning his head to look over at his brother stated. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

Jace did let out a small laugh at that. "Father did always say he liked that name, it's a wonder Clary isn't named Jonathan as well. You do know that my-"

"Yes angel-boy," Jonathan interrupted looking over at their sister. She was sitting in her flower bed, dirt getting all over her leggings and sweater. Asters were being crushed under her butt, those had been some of her favourites too. Her knees were pulled up to her chest. Her scarlet locks touched the flowers around her, bending them at awkward angles. "I know all about you."

Jace's gaze followed Jonathan's and both stared at their sister for a few moments. Jonathan was the first to look back at the burning manor, when he spoke it was in a nonchalant sort of way. "The Clave will have seen the fires by now, they will come to investigate."

"So? They can help us, get us to an institute." Jace answered.

"Yes but can we guarantee we will all be at the same institute." Jonathan pointed out quite logically and again both of their eyes turned to their sister. "We can't split up, for her sake. She heard that father had plans to send you away today and she freaked out. She wouldn't be able to handle it if we were separated."

"Clary can take care of herself-" Jace was quickly cut off. 

"But she doesn't need to." Jonathan told him quickly. With a sigh he started to walk towards their sister and Jace followed quickly after.

"We have to go with the Clave, we wouldn't last two days on our own." Jace said with finality.

"Speak for yourself." Jonathan retorted in a joking tone as the two neared the flower bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter! I know it sucks please don't judge me! This is my first fanfic on here just so you know! Enjoy!


End file.
